villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer Morningstar
|hobby = Making deals with humans. Running his nightclub. |goals = Break free from God's control and gain "true free will" (ongoing). |crimes = |type of villain = Charismatic Outcast |size = 200 }} Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen angel who appears as an anti-superhero/anti-supervillain from the DC comics. He has taken the role of Satan on several occasions, though he has abandoned such power in favor of a more neutral existence - though beings such as Lucifer can never truly be redeemed. History A long time ago, Lucifer was sent into the Chaoplasm for rebelling againt Heaven. The Chaosplasm then became Hell, both Lucifer's prison and kingdom. He later also was forced to share some of his power when the Great Darkness returned. At some time, Dream of the Endless went into hell, hunting for his stolen helm. After finding his helm and seeing Lucifer, he threatened him that he would kill him. After ten billion years of ruling Hell, Lucifer stopped ruling it. He also became bored with life and the falsehoods man spread about him. Because of this, he kicked everyone out of hell, locked it's gates, and handed it's key to Dream of the Endless, which later went into Duma's and Reimel's hands. Heading to Earth, he now owns Lux, a bar in Los Angeles with Mazikeen. Said to be sophisticated and charming with a deadly and prideful underbelly, he is also stated to be both smart, powerful, and good-looking. He also has a code of honor of sorts, not lying, always paying back debts, and always doing what he says. His retirement was later interupted by several of his former associates, where he, for her father. went ahead and made a universe. This event caused him, with several other deities, to make a new host of angels. In other media Film Lucifer appears in the film Constantine, portrayed by Peter Stormare. This film's adaptation of Lucifer wears a pure white suit and has tattoos visible at the sleeves and neckline, implying a full body design, while constantly dripping a black oil from his feet that leaves footprints. In the film, Lucifer loathes John Constantine with such vigor that his soul is the only one he would ever come to personally collect. Television ''Lucifer'' Lucifer Morningstar stars as the titular main protagonist/anti-hero in the TV series Lucifer, played by . Tom is also set to appear as Lucifer in the Arrowverse's 2019 crossover Crisis on Infinite Earths. In the show, he is bored of his role of ruling Hell, and so he rebels, abandoning the Underworld to go live in the mortal world, more specifically Los Angeles, where he runs a nightclub called Lux with his demon companion, Mazikeen "Maze". When a celebrity he did business with is gunned-down before him, he sets out to find out who ordered the hit, but Maze is concerned that he's showing empathy for mortals. He currently assists L.A.P.D. detective Chloe Decker in solving various cases, using his ability to compel people to speak their honest opinions and secrets to get what he wants. Meanwhile, the angel Amenadiel appears to Lucifer and tries convincing him to go back to Hell, as he'll have to take Lucifer's place if he doesn't go back, who then releases a psychotic damned soul named Malcolm Graham to ensure that Lucifer returns to Hell by force, which backfires and forces the two to work together to send him back. In Season 2, he's reunited with his mother, who escapes from Hell at the end of Season 1. He is later forced to confront her after she plans to return to Heaven to wreak vengeance on God for banishing her, and starts willingly hurting any mortal who gets in her way. In Season 3, Lucifer finds himself with his angel wings regrown, and must hunt down the one who kidnapped him and did so. His only suspect is a criminal mastermind known as "the Sinnerman", who was later revealed to be the L.A.P.D.'s new lieutenant, Marcus Pierce a.k.a. Cain. He is also forced to confront his feelings for Chloe Decker, whose true affection he rivals Pierce over. At the end of the season, his face is unintentionally revealed to Chloe after killing Pierce for murdering Charlotte Richards. In Season 4, Lucifer is faced with several dilemmas that affect his life: Chloe trying to accept his face, the return of the original sinner Eve; a fanatical priest named Father Kinley who is trying to send him back to Hell because of a prophecy that spoke of him and his "first love" unleashing evil on Earth; and trying to struggle with hating himself for his past actions. At the end of the season, after demons briefly visit Earth to replace him with Amenadiel's son, Lucifer returns to Hell to stop them, but not before confessing his love for Chloe. ''Arrowverse'' Ellis reprised his role as Lucifer in the Arrowverse's 2019-2020 crossover, Crisis on Infinite Earths, mainly appearing in the third part. John Constantine, John Diggle and Mia Smoak travel to Earth-666 to ask Lucifer for help by giving them a card to enter Purgatory so they could save Oliver Queen's soul. Gallery Lucifer.png Lucifer10.jpg Lucifer (Constantine Movie).jpg|Lucifer in the film, Constantine. Lucifer s1 promo.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar in the 2016 TV series, Lucifer. Black-Box-Toys-BB9004-HELL-DETECTIVE-LUCIFER-1-6-FIGURE.jpg|Lucifer action figure Trivia *Creator Neil Gaiman explained that Lucifer's design was based on the late legendary singer David Bowie. Navigation pl:Lucyfer Morningstar Category:Satan Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Titular Category:Protective Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Paranormal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Satanism Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Insecure Category:Siblings Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master Orator Category:Anarchist Category:Noncorporeal Category:Parents Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Related to Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Summoners Category:Collector of Souls Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Extravagant Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Man-Eaters Category:Omniscient Category:Vigilante Category:Karma Houdini Category:Elementals Category:Businessmen Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Symbolic Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Outcast Category:Heretics Category:Lucifer Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Necromancers Category:Aristocrats Category:Master of Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fictionalized Category:Social Darwinists Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Muses Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Malefactors Category:Force of Nature Category:Amoral Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Giant Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Nihilists